Chocolate Adventures
by alex-hp7
Summary: Jem takes Tessa to another tour of London, they buy chocolate, they talk about why Tessa doesn't like chocolate (among other things) and Tessa starts feeling more close to Jem and view him as someone more than just a friend. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.
_/ I have finished reading_ Lady Midnight _! The book is amazing (my 'review' is on Tumblr, if anyone was interested). I fell in love with Mark & Cristina (I read the couple name is Marktina, I love it!). I hope there will be a category '_Dark Artifices' _here on soon (I don't know who creates them but they should hurry up because having LM fanfics under '_ Mortal Instruments _' bugs me, and also what bothers me is that there is no Cristina among the characters and I love her, so those are the reasons why I need '_ Dark Artifices' _category). /_

 _It's set at the beginning of Clockwork Prince. Jem takes Tessa to another tour of London, they buy chocolate, they talk about why Tessa doesn't like chocolate (_ _among other things) and Tessa starts feeling more close to Jem and view him as someone more than just a friend. There is also a little bit of Wessa (literally 'a little', just a hint of it)._

 _I'm sorry if there are any mistakes._

 _I hope you'll enjoy this story :)._

* * *

The end of August brought surprisingly nice weather to London and Jem had to take the opportunity. But at the moment he sat in the dinning room with Charlotte and Henry.

 _I got up quite early_ , Jem thought. That morning he couldn't hold back excitement when he got the idea of yet another tour of London with Tessa.

When Will came into the room Jem's imagination shattered due to Will's noisy and dramatic arrival.

'What it this bright demon that came to our lives illuminating our depressing environment of smoke?' Will didn't forget to touch his chest and other hand stretched toward the window.

'Demon?' Henry raised his head and looked around. 'What demon?'

'It is called sun, Will,' Charlotte informed him while reading an article in newspapers. 'And Henry, please, calm down, there is no demon. Will is overreacting.'

'Wouldn't you, Charlotte? When you wake up and suddenly this bright thing is shining through the gap between the curtains...' complained Will and sat down and looked at Jem. 'Can you imagine the horrors?'

Jem smiled, sipped his tea and said: 'Yes, I had the same experience and I'm thrilled by it.'

Will murmured something about how obvious it is that Jem liked the sun.

'Good morning,' said Jessamine and Tessa when they arrived.

'Good morning,' said everyone except for Will who was buttering his toast.

Jem smiled at Tessa, pleased to see her in simple royal blue dress and shining gold angel at the crook of her neck. Tessa smiled back and sat next to him which crossed Jessamine because she had to sit down next to Will.

'Tessa?' asked Jem quietly.

'Yes?' she smiled at him after finished pouring tea into her cup.

'I got an idea this morning. I want to take you to another tour and I already know where. Would you like to come?'

'Yes, absolutely,' answered Tessa, genuinely happy about the idea. It was Saturday and she didn't have to train with Gabriel today. 'Where are we going today?'

'If I told you where are we going all the time it wouldn't be very exciting,' said Jem with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'Meet me in half an hour in the hall.' After that he stood up and with last glance at everybody he excused himself.

Tessa started eating her toast, wishing she could finish it as soon as possible because of the glances she got from Will and Jessamine.

'I have no idea what is to see in London anymore. He took you to so many tours I lost track of them,' complained Jessamine in bored voice.

'There is always something to see. London is more interesting than New York. The only thing which is a big negative is a fog and smoke but today is a sunny day and I intend to enjoy it,' said Tessa stubbornly and drank her tea.

'Sometimes I think it's more about Jem than London,' remarked Jess.

Tessa couldn't help but blush and finished her toast quietly. She knew better than answering Jessamine which would only be in Jess's favour. Although she was glad Will didn't say anything because that would be even worse. It was quite difficult to bear his silent glare.

After she finished all of her breakfast Tessa excused herself and went to her room to get ready. She sat on a stool in front of her dressing table and studied her face. She didn't need to pinch her cheeks to add colour, the same stood for her lips since she had been biting them nervously all the way from the dining room. Why was she nervous anyway? Because of what Jessamine said? No... that couldn't be right.

She stood up and went to her wardrobe. She took out a light pink hat from the bottom to make herself look more colourful. She put it on and walked out.  
Tessa saw Jem standing in the hall when she neared staircase. She stopped for a minute and stared. He wore a white shirt, a light brown tie with blue ornament, a waistcoat in the same colour, a light blue coat with trousers and black leather shoes. He also didn't forget to bring his cane with jade dragon head. Luckily he was just wriggling it in his hands in playful manner. He seemed to be very relaxed and that made Tessa happy.

She came down the stairs, he immediately turned his head towards her and smiled. His smile was so addictive and therefore she smiled back.

'Can we go, Tessa?' he asked.

'Yes,' she answered, curious about their new adventure in London.

Jem was leading Tessa through dusty streets of London. There were many people outside. It didn't surprise them that everyone came out of their houses to enjoy the sunny weather.

'I hope that my question I want to ask you now won't bother you,' Jem spoke in unsure tone.

Tessa looked at him and said: 'No, you can ask me whatever you want, Jem.' She thought Jem was always this kind and thoughtful to her. She wanted to repay him somehow... even if just by being kind as well.

Jem smiled softly and inquired: 'How is your training with Gabriel doing? Will was complaining more than Church when I want to pet him at the moments when he wants to be alone.'

Tessa chuckled at the idea of Will being like Church and had to agree with Jem. Although she didn't like to talk about Will, she just answered: 'Gabriel is not a bad teacher, Will has nothing to worry about. In the matter of Gabriel's grumpy mood I have different opinion, but I try not to care... after all, he's my teacher, not my friend.'

'You're right,' Jem nodded.

Silence fell upon them as they continued their journey to an unknown place. Tessa felt very calm as she hasn't for days since the last London tour she had with Jem. He simply had this very calm and I-will-make-you-happy air around him and Tessa could not resist.

'Are we going to Hyde Park?' she had to ask.

'Angel, no,' Jem laughed. 'What sort of a private tour guide would I be if I took you there again? There are many beautiful parks in London. Hyde Park is just the biggest one. I'm taking you somewhere else. It's a park as well, but...' he paused and Tessa hurriedly looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her, thinking she looked cute with her well-known curious expression and said with a boyish grin: 'Your prying questions are making me to tell you everything, Miss Gray.'

Jem seemed to be very cheerful today, it gave him a healthy look and added some colour to his cheeks. She liked to see him like this.

'Alright, then. I'll try to hold them in my mind.'

'You haven't told me about parks in New York... I read an article about one park some years ago, they build it in 1857 and it is becoming more popular by each year. I don't recall its name...'

'It is called Central Park, they constructed it in Manhattan. I've been there once or twice... It is really big,' said Tessa in excited voice. 'Central Park just as Hyde Park provides an escape from this busy industrial world.'

'I couldn't agree more.'

* * *

They came into a beautiful St. James's Park that made Tessa's day even better.

'It's a bit smaller than Hyde Park, but it's very beautiful,' Jem started his lecture and showing her around. 'As you can see, Tessa, all sort of animals are free to walk around. Not many people come here, they prefer Hide Park, because it's bigger and more beautiful. But this one is also lovely, I wish I could come here more often. I can hardly drag Will in here because this park has a Duck Island.'

Tessa fought back a giggle.

'Duck Island? Well, you can be thankful I'm not Will so you won't have to deal with a hysteric companion.'

Jem chuckled. He was indeed thankful and happy she was not Will. His parabatai would not agree but Tessa was way more beautiful and a good listener.

'I am thankful, you are much nicer.'

Tessa blushed and stayed quiet. She was happy albeit confused. What did he mean by it? Was he simply being friendly?

They walked to the Duck Island. From their left side they could see a narrow street which led to the Downing Street. Jem told her that Number 10 was the official residence of the Prime Minister. They came to the Duck Island, but they couldn't go further than to a short fence, because it was a private property. They could only admire the plants and the cottage from afar. Tessa really liked the cottage, she said it looked like from a fairy tale. Then they strolled past the lake until they spotted a bench.

'Shall we sit for a while?' he asked and pointed at it with his cane.

'Sure.'

'We walked a long way,' Jem sat down and Tessa next to him. 'Oh, and if you get hungry or thirsty, there is a place where we can go.'

Jem surprised her once again. He was so thoughtful and observant.

'Jem, what would Charlotte say if she knew how much money you're spending on food and tea or coffee every time we go out?' He blinked a few times.

'No one told you?' he asked, clearly surprised. Tessa was looking at him with puzzled expression. 'We get... something you can call an allowance so it's not a problem. Besides, I can't expect you to pay for stuff.'

Tessa smiled and then said: 'I didn't know Shadowhunters get money for what they do. I never thought about that and there is nothing in Codex about finance.'

'Well, money is something people don't talk or write about openly... in Britain. Maybe it's different in America.'

'I don't know, the only thing I knew about money was what currency we have and that we weren't exactly rich... thanks to my brother,' said Tessa and looked down at her hands in her lap, then she saw his warm hand covering hers for a moment.

'Tessa, please don't think about him, or at least not today. I apologize that I made you think about him, I intend to fix it,' said Jem with determined look on his face.

Tessa forced herself to look away from his delicate yet strong musician's hand with long fingers.

'Don't apologize, you didn't make me think about him,' she said and tried to smile as convincingly as possible. Whether she managed to accomplish it she didn't know. Jem only nodded and smiled back. He withdrew his hand, the heat of it was gone but her hands were still warm from his touch.

After the saunter in the park, Jem showed her a little shop that sold chocolate where Jem spent some of his money on his favourite box of chocolate. Then they went to see the Thames, sat on a bench and Tessa finally mustered the courage to tell him something.

'I didn't know you liked chocolate.'

Jem smiled. 'Maybe less than Will, but I do. Can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can.'

'Why do you hate it?'

'Oh, I should have seen that coming,' Tessa sighed, but answered anyway. 'We didn't buy chocolate often, since it's expensive, but when I first tasted it, it was so bitter I almost choked.'

'It seems reasonable,' Jem noted. Then he looked at the box he was holding and said: 'But this one is not that bitter. It has milk in it, it's sweeter.'

'Are you trying to persuade me to eat the chocolate?' asked amused Tessa.

'Maybe...,' said Jem with a puckish glint in his eyes while unpacking the box.

Tessa smiled at him. Jem looked very handsome at that moment.

 _What are you thinking about?_ Tessa thought. _He's_ always _handsome. Wait, what? Why am I thinking about him in such manner?_

'Tessa?' Jem forced her to come back down on Earth.

He had chosen one of the small chocolates shaped like a flower. Tessa took it reluctantly. Jem picked another one and ate it.

'Hmm… delicious.'

She mustered the courage and ate it as well. Jem was right, it wasn't as bitter as the one she tasted when she was little. She looked at Jem and noticed that he was watching her. She got worried she would turn deep red thanks to his gaze.

'You were right. It isn't that bitter.'

The silver-haired boy smiled. His smile was really pretty, she could stare at his beautiful smiling face all day.

 _When we get back to the Institue I'm going to need a cold bath._

* * *

When they returned to the Institute, they met Church in the hall. Jem immediately bent down to pick him up and held him in his arms even when he was holding the box of chocolates and his cane.

'Hey, Church, did you miss me?' he asked and in returned Church started licking his chin.

Tessa laughed, she rarely saw both Jem and Church like this.

'Oh, okay…'said Jem hesitantly. 'This is something new. I guess he did miss me.'

'See, Tessa? He has Church now and you were cast aside,' said Will who had just came from a corridor that led to the library. He was wearing black trousers, white shirt with dark blue waistcoat and leather shoes. Tessa cursed herself for noticing his handsome features.

'She was not cast aside, Will,' answered Jem before Tessa even managed to open her mouth, 'Church was just greeting us.'

'More like greeting _you_. Church has eyes for nobody but you.'

'Is that jealousy I hear, William?' asked Jem in mocking tone, then he turned to Tessa and leaned closer to her. 'If he wanted me to pet and cradle him he should have just said so,' he whispered.

Tessa imagined it right away and burst out laughing.

'You seem to be in a very good mood today, what happened?' Will inquired and then he noticed the chocolate box. His eyes fixed on the box the way Church did when he a bird sitting on a tree.

Jem slowly turned to Tessa, and gave her the box.

'Run and hide it somewhere where he would never find it,' he whispered, she felt his warm breath on her face, 'I will delay him so he wouldn't catch you. You need to keep the chocolate safe.'

'Okay,' said Tessa and started to run towards her room.

She wasn't sure what Jem did, the only thing she heard was Church's hissing and Will's scream. She guessed Jem threw Church into Will's arms to keep him from running after her and more importantly – the chocolate.

She shut the door to her room and locked it. Tessa looked around to find a place for the chocolate. After a couple of seconds she decided to put it in the drawers. Then she sat on the bed, her heart was pounding. She started laughing quietly.

Jem and Will made fun of each other sometimes, but she never participated in it. She was really happy. She wished such moments lasted forever.

* * *

 _I'm not sure about the ending... Is it good? I don't know but I decided to keep it that way, because I wanted to include Will (at least a little). There is a 50% chance I will write more chapters (I don't know when), but for now it's just a one-shot._

 _Thanks for reading :)._


End file.
